


Apartment NO 39

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is moving away from home, further than he's ever been, this is a huge step, he's got an apartment waiting for him when he gets to his new home but it turns out he won't be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment NO 39

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely open to critique, happy to have it actually, be it with my grammar or spelling or just the wording, I'm eager to get better.

"32, 33, 34," He whispers to himself as he walks down the hall. "38, 39. There we go." He smiles as he slips the key in the lock and opens the door, dropping his bag by the table and bumping it shut with his foot.  
He's been on the road almost four hours with no stops so the first place he goes is the bathroom.  
'Through the living room, down the hall on the right, it's gotta be the door on the left' he thinks, making a mental note of what furniture is here, mapping the place in his head.  
He pushes open the door and- "Oh god, sorry!" He snaps his eyes shut and pulls the door closed again, the image of this very tall, very naked man now burned into his mind.  
Seconds later, the door is ripped open again, he's got a towel on now. "Who the fuck are you?" He huffs, obviously shaken. He's heaving, his chest bobbing up and down with each breath.  
"I- Uh, I'm Gabriel? Why are you showering in my place?"  
"Your place?" The taller man huffs again, very unamused. "Um, yeah?" Gabriel pulls the keys out of his pocket, jingling them before dropping his hand at his side.  
The taller man frowns and closes the bathroom door again. "So why are you here?" Gabriel says through the door.  
"I live here." He grunts back. "I have for almost a year now and this is the second time they've rented /my/ apartment out to someone else."  
The door swings open again, this time much nicer than the last. "I'm Sam." The taller-now dressed (as if Gabriel had minded before) man offers him a hand, Gabriel takes it reluctantly.  
"You're probably gonna be stuck here a few days, or at least until they find you a new apartment. Unless, of course, you want to rent a hotel room and stay there." Sam explains as he walks barefoot to the kitchen.  
"I think I'll stay here, if you don't mind the company. I don't really have the cash for a hotel room right now." Gabriel half-follows him into the other room.  
"That's fine, but there's only one bed." Sam pulls a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water while he's talking. "I can take the floor, I'll be fine."  
Sam turns to face him and leans against the counter. "I don't mind sharing as long as you don't."  
Gabriel smirks. "Oh trust me, guy like you, I don't mind at all." He teases, leaning against the door frame.  
Sam feels his ears heat up. "Alright but I sleep on the inside."  
-  
The sun was down, dinner had been eaten, they had gotten to know each other over the few hours they were stuck together, Gabriel was very obviously enjoying his stay, his constant flirty comments confirmed that.  
"I'm turning in." Sam finally admitted after almost falling over in his seat while trying to read. "I'll second that." Gabriel yawned following Sam to the bedroom.  
They both stripped to their boxers and t-shirts and climbed into bed. Sam was laying on his back right next to the wall and Gabriel was on his side at the edge of the bed. They try their best not to touch each other or move too much.  
Sam slips off to sleep first, he snores but not loud and he doesn't move in his sleep so it's not long before Gabriel is lulled to seep with Sam's rhythmic breathing.  
The next morning Gabriel wakes up, before he can even open his eyes he feels his back pressed against Sam's.  
When he opens his eyes, there's no pillows in the bed, he's the only one with any blankets at all and he's mashed Sam against the wall.  
He scrambles frantically away from Sam who groans at the movement but surprisingly enough doesn't wake up.  
Gabriel tosses the blankets over him and puts the pillows back on the bed before tip-toeing out of the room.  
Half hour later Sam shuffles out of the bedroom, he's greeted with the small of fresh coffee and pancakes.  
He wanders around the corner and into the kitchen, Gabriel is standing over the stove humming to himself.  
"Morning," Sam smiles. "This for us?" He asks walking up behind him. "Nope it's for the neighbors."  
Sam laughs pulling Gabriel by his hips away from the stove. "I can get this from here, have some coffee."  
Gabriel passes him the spatula and grabs a cup from the cupboard. "Sorry, I'm kinda a bed hog, I hope I didn't bother you too much."  
Sam huffs, half laughing. "Nah, I used to have a German Shepherd that hogged the bed, I'm used to it."  
Gabriel smiled against the lip of his cup. "Well I'll try to be out of your hair by tonight, I wan gonna call the management after breakfast."  
Sam froze for a second before turning around and leaning against the counter. "Unless you wanna stay.. I mean, I could use someone to ruin my bed and make me pancakes." He smiled.  
Gabriel laughed. "Yeah I think I could do that." He winked as he sipped his coffee. "We gotta get you some new cups though, these are pathetic."  
Sam laughed flipping pancakes. "Yeah, they are."

**Author's Note:**

> I would still love critique, I'm always up for learning, but please forgive any wording mistakes, sentences that don't quite fit, I just got some medication adjusted and my body is having a hard time adjusting with it. Thanks!


End file.
